


【鹤莲】泥中之莲

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 审讯
Relationships: 鹤莲
Kudos: 11





	【鹤莲】泥中之莲

“喂，头抬起来。”  
川尻莲经历了一整天不吃不喝的煎熬，在冰冷的牢房里被反铐住双手，听到有人的脚步声传来，他的反应已经变得很迟钝了，换做平常察觉到有人来，他会立刻作出警戒，现在只有听到说话声，才会给出微弱的回应。  
“这就没力气了，真弱啊。”  
说话的人他认识，那是敌方新上任的年轻人，还未真正成年，但是气势上足够唬人。  
鹤房粗暴地掐着莲的下巴，强迫他抬起脸直视自己。  
“走开……”  
莲尽力使自己的声音听起来正常，可是尾音的颤抖却藏不住他的惊慌。因缺水干燥的嘴唇起了细小的皮，被鹤房的手指粗鲁地抚摸着，很快就撕裂开，涌出鲜红的血珠，将苍白的唇色带上血液的红，配上他微垂的细眸，在鹤房看来只是一种变相的拙劣勾引。  
“挺不好受吧，明明说出口就会轻松很多，不是么？”  
鹤房蹲下身，平行地望进他的眼里，带着玩味的神色，从他沾染了血迹脏污的领口往下打量。  
莲不会不明白他眼神的含义，昨天经历的绝食、虐打只不过是无伤大雅的小小玩笑，今天会遭受什么，才是他潜意识里一直畏惧的。  
“我是…不会说的。”  
莲确实没有好交代的，在组织的下一个指令发出前，他也不知道自己的任务究竟是什么。  
“看来昨天的手段还是太温柔了吧。”鹤房竟很高兴地眯起眼睛，“上头告诉我，只要能让你吐出情报，弄死除外，想怎么做都可以。”  
莲紧靠墙根的伤痕累累的身体，因为痛觉累积，已经麻木，现在只是呆滞地运转着，过了好一会才反应过来，鹤房的手扯开了他的衬衫衣扣，特意对准一处高高肿起的鞭痕，用力按下去。  
“啊……”  
被鞭子狠狠疼爱过的地方，刻印在莲纤细的腰肢上，经过一夜时间，色彩转变为狰狞的青紫，纵横交错在他的肌肤上，如同某种古老的图腾，鹤房的手心触到他凹凸不平的体表，有些地方结了血痂，旧伤新伤附加在一起，也有一种混乱的美感。  
莲无法反抗，鹤房遂放心地彻底撕扯开他的上衣，扣子崩乱在各处，在地板上掷地有声。  
“怎么样，改变心意了？”  
鹤房将注意力从鞭痕转移到莲的胸前，残忍地掐紧因疼痛而充血发硬的肉粒，有一处鞭痕末端巧妙地盖在其上，导致它红肿得格外惹眼，那一鞭应该让他忍不住大叫出声了吧。鹤房心怀恶意地揣测着，手指旋着那处，听到莲疼得抽气，还是没有把它放开。  
“你觉得我是会扭掉这里……还是说给你加一点装饰呢？”鹤房开心地对着他展露笑颜，这时候他还有一些幼稚的影子，“你想好了吗？”  
莲惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，看着鹤房取下了耳钉，明晃晃的银针闪着光，缓慢地靠近他肿胀不堪的乳首，脆弱薄嫩的软肉再一用力仿佛就要破开，他首次示弱。  
“不，不要…”  
银针的尖端慢悠悠地划过他乳首中央的微小缝隙，好像在寻找最佳位置。  
“我不想听这种话。”  
鹤房按住他的乳珠，用力扎了进去，莲这才发现自己已经连惨叫的力气都没有了，只能注视着那被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的肿胀肉粒往外渗血，银环牢固地嵌在里面，和他的血肉密不可分。  
眼中滴落泪水，砸在地上无人听闻，鹤房很满意地用手拨弄了几下那银环。  
“嘶……”  
莲小声呼痛，又无法躲开，乳肉颤巍巍地停在他手心里，鹤房揩掉了他胸口的血迹，把沾了血污的手指硬凑到莲嘴边。  
“弄干净。”  
想偏过去，却被另一只有力的手抓住后颈，莲被迫张开干燥的唇舌，尝到自己的血腥味。  
“唔…放开……”  
鹤房的手指夹住他的舌头玩弄着，把柔软的舌扭曲得不成样子，接着毫不在意地抽出被唾液充分浸润的手指，沿着他的嘴角，恶劣地顺着身体往下，解开了黑色的皮带扣。  
“不知道这里会不会诚实一点啊。”  
莲是真的慌乱了，他猛地挣扎起来，这只是方便了鹤房剥下他的裤子。雪白的大腿暴露在眼前，还在挣动着一开一合，鹤房很不耐地拍了他一下，发出很大的响声。  
“啊……！”  
“别动。”  
鹤房掰开了他的大腿，还有些湿润的手指正对着他的后方，似乎没有做前戏的兴致，而且就目前的情况而言，太温存更会显得诡异。鹤房从来不是会犹豫的性子，所以他就那样对着还干涩的穴口，强硬地插了进去。  
莲高高地仰起头，张开嘴却没有发出任何声音。  
“呼……”  
鹤房倒是没有忍住，痛快地叹息出声，把硬热的肉块再度往里推进，被强行破开的内部紧咬，高热的体温烫得他很舒服，虽然已经紧窒到了疼痛的地步。  
反观莲的状态就很不妙，他控制不住自己的表情，蹙着眉闭紧双眼，眼泪滑落到耳边，后背倚靠在墙上，腰肢落在鹤房的手里，整个人被摆弄成适宜抽插的淫乱姿势，从内部撕裂的痛觉席卷了这具虚弱的身体，鹤房的每一次动作都是在累积着疼痛，并不会因为时间过去而缓和。  
鹤房随心所欲地挺动着腰，莲只能无助地随着他起起伏伏，破烂的衣衫遮不住羞耻的痕迹，乳肉上的小巧银环也跟着晃动，他神情中浮现的恍惚和脆弱，几乎就要令人不忍。  
“啊，啊…”  
他也开始低声地呻吟，像路边被遗弃的小猫，声音抓挠着鹤房的心，让他只能通过行动发泄心里的烦躁。  
“这样还会舒服，该怎么说你才好呢？”鹤房心想他也没有反抗的力气了，干脆就解了他的手铐，让人完全挂在自己身上，他一只手就能轻松地捏住莲的手腕，上面被手铐磨出了血痕，无力地搭在鹤房肩膀上，鹤房托住他的腰站起身来。  
“你怎么会这么轻？”  
这种姿态让莲可以不用直视到鹤房的脸，他稍微放松了一些，就在这瞬间，鹤房松开了手，莲的身体重重地砸向他们结合的支点，性器得以进入到更深的地方。  
“……不行，太深了！”  
莲在鹤房耳边惊叫出声，回应他的是深处的一记猛顶。  
被自下而上彻底破开的惨痛，让之前的残酷对待变得无味起来，莲的喉咙也在不觉间叫到嘶哑，他的手臂又要从鹤房的肩上耷拉下来，整个人虚弱地依附在鹤房身前，随着他的节奏摇动着。  
“还是很紧，啧……放松点！”  
鹤房抽打着他高高翘起的腰臀，臀肉被击打到晃动起来，莲疼得难以自持，竟又缩紧了身体，鹤房在他耳边粗声喘着，大力地整根抽出，又没入进湿淋淋的穴道里。  
莲隐约闻到腥气，他的唇上和口里还残留着自己的血腥味，唾液流过喉咙时，就会传来同身下被侵犯时一样的痛苦。  
“呜啊……”  
莲也不知道自己张着嘴还能说出什么，理智正随之消逝，鹤房的双手禁锢住他的腰，两个人以一种诡异的亲密姿态交叠在一起，但是没有爱抚，也没有温声细语，只有被欲望支配的野兽，在无情地以压倒性的优势，践踏着他的尊严。  
对于鹤房来说，莲今晚能否交代事实也不再那么重要。初尝情事不久的他，还是第一次碰到如此合拍的肉体，在一次次地碾压磨平之后，生涩的后穴也被他操弄熟软，在他退出些许时还会缠咬挽留一番，不过那人还是一副高岭之花不堪受辱的清高模样，微蹙着眉，咬紧下唇，苍白的唇瓣被他的牙齿放开的瞬间，血色渐渐涌上。  
莲比刚才更害怕了，因为他在这场纯属强迫的性行为中，居然也能获得快感。  
鹤房的性器顶到他体内某处时，那份陌生的悦乐让他忍受不住地叫喊出声，不是刻意故作谄媚，拔高了益加破碎的娇声突然顿住，徒留情色的回响。  
鹤房受了他声音的鼓舞，抽插得更为卖力，血液体液混杂，沿着紧密相合的部位，顺着白皙腿根汨汨流淌，肉体分离之时还有情液粘连，难舍难分。  
莲在失去意识之前，只感到体内被注入陌生的暖流，他已经没有精力再想其他，充满伤痕的身体，像散了架的提线木偶垂落在地板上。  
鹤房没有取走他身上的银环，离开之前好心地把人移到了光秃秃的床板上，还给他披上了自己的外套。  
“明天，我还会来的。”  
青年低沉的声音在牢狱中宣告着，不远处的天色也将要大亮。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
